of frustrated sisters and oblivious people
by procrastinate-star
Summary: Megurine Luka is an overly-stressed woman who works at a boring office. Kagamine Len is just your ordinary barista at a coffee shop. They're both really, really, oblivious. / ON HIATUS.


**of frustrated sisters and oblivious people**  
>crankyProcrastinator<p>

_I don't own Vocaloid. tumut~_

* * *

><p><strong>zero<strong>  
>morning routines<p>

It's a strange routine they have, really.

She comes into the shop at five in the morning, hair messy and clutching a briefcase. Even though they're technically supposed to open fifteen minutes later, he always lets her come in because she looks lonely and tired. She'll drop her briefcase on one of the couches, ask him for "the usual", and sink down next to her briefcase. His sister will come in from the back, wipe her sugared fingers on her apron, and help her out with her hair.

He likes to think that they're like a family in that kind of scene - the wife coming home, stressed from work, husband getting her a drink to calm her down, and their seven-year-old daughter climbing on her lap and playing with her hair. There are several things wrong with that.

One, Rin is not a seven-year-old, no matter how much she acts like one. Two, they're not married. Three, they will never get married. Four, Luka is way too out of his league for him to even ask her out. Five, _they're not married_. That's technically just repeating the second thing, but still. Megurine Luka will stay his friend-slash-acquaintance-slash_-foreverhiscoffeeshopcustomer._

Today, the routine is a bit different. Instead of staying out there with Luka, Rin has decided to follow him behind the cashier and glare daggers at him for some reason. Even though he's used to her getting mad at him for different reasons ("_Where the fuck did you put my hair clip?" "Your new girlfriend is a skank, Len, sweet god." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GAVE ME THE WRONG SHAMPOO?"_) it's still very uncomfortable. "What?" he asks, putting the newly-finished coffee on the counter.

In turn, she puts her hands on her hips, looking very much like the picture of an angry mother - or a bratty child, judging how you look at it - and demands, "Why haven't you made a move on her yet?"

He splutters and drops the cup. The coffee spills on the floor. Cursing, he bends down to wipe it with the emergency rag. When he gets back up, Rin is already making Luka's coffee for him. "You quiet down," he hisses in a whisper, face turning red. "She could hear you, you know?"

"It wouldn't make a difference, she probably already knows," she points out. "She's probably thinking the same thing, the poor girl." How can she be so calm about this? She hasn't even lowered her voice yet. His sister is such a shitbag sometimes. A well-meaning one, but still, a shitbag.

With a smirk, she saunters away from him, and hands Luka her brand-new beverage. If she notices that it takes a bit longer than usual, she says nothing. She just gracefully accepts the beverage with a small smile on her face. _Why is she so pretty?_ he wonders mentally.

Like she knows what's going on in his head, Rin glances at him, and mouths a simple message: _You're drooling._ He scowls, and wipes at his mouth. That's part of the routine, too.

* * *

><p>Luka has another routine. It takes place in her office building, and she carries it out in steps.<p>

_Step one: receive a greeting from Gumi_.

"Hi Luka!" the green-haired girl chirps from the welcome desk. Gumi is fresh out of college, a bit naive and new to the world. Her place at the company is no more than a side job. Her shift is exactly from 04:00 A.M. to 12:00 P.M. That's when she leaves for her _other _job, which nobody knows about.

"Good morning, Gumi," she greets in return. "...Are you wearing glasses today?"

"Yup! I heard that Gakupo-san likes nerdy-looking girls, so I figured..." she trails off, looking down and blushing. Luka resists the urge to roll her eyes. For some reason, she is madly in love with Kamui Gakupo, who is none other than her boss and heir to the company. He's a huge perv, but he means well. Sort of.

"Good luck with that. Anyway, I have to go up now." She holds her hand up in a small wave, and dashes to the elevator.

_Step two: pass Kaito and Meiko, who are most likely making out in his cubicle._

Upon reaching the fifth floor (which is where she works), she comes across a sight that, sadly, isn't really rare. She yelps and covers her eyes, like she always does, because _that was really disgusting and they were using tongue today_.

"Good morning to you, too," she mumbles, before she slips over to her desk, trying to avoid looking at them as much as possible. Eventually, they pull apart, and seperate. Kaito stays, and Meiko goes down to the third floor.

"That was great," Kaito says out of nowhere, and bursts out laughing at himself.

_Step three: get your day ruined even more._

"I'm guessing they used tongue today," a voice says. She doesn't even have to turn around to know who it is - and who it is is her frenemy, Hatsune Miku.

There's nothing bad about Miku. Miku is sweet, kind, and smart. They used to be friends, actually, back in elementary. Over the years, their friendship had turned into more of a competition to see who was better at doing things, and they'd ended up hating each other for a bit.

"What, no reply?" Luka can practically hear Miku snort. "Alright, fine, I'm going to the seventh floor. Bye, busybee." Her high-heels click on the floor as she walks away. When she doesn't hear them anymore, Luka looks up.

The clock says 6:00 A.M.

"Time to wait for the papers," she says to herself, and opens up her laptop in the meantime.

_Step four: daydream._

Playing Solitaire gets boring, so she slouches in her seat and her lets her mind go adrift. The first thing she thinks about is Len.

_Goddamnit._

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

stupid prologue is stupid

it gets better i swear


End file.
